The Journey of Dreams
by NeoDestinyStar
Summary: A young boy, Keishi is dieing to prove himself. His dream is to defeat the great Ash Ketchum with the help of his new friend Pichu! Come see the exciting journey he takes to furfill his dreams!
1. A Troublesome Start

The Journey of Dreams

The Journey of Dreams****

**_A young man stands in the shadows of the greatest pokemon masters of all time, no matter what...he will do everything in his power to succeed....._**

  


Ever since I was four, Iv dreamed of becoming the world's best pokemon master. My hero? Ash Ketchum, the greatest pokemon master of all time. Ever since I got the news when I was four from my father, I dreamed of defeating him in battle. Not a night passes by, where I dream of fighting Ash Ketchum. It was not a hate, but more of a great honor. I was dieing to be able to get a chance to fight the master of the elite four! Since then, I have been studying pokemon every chance I got. Iv identified over 20 different species that lives around my area. If you don't know, I live in Violet City where the great gym leader, Falkner is located. I heard Falkner was really hard with his Pidgeot! Many of my friends failed to defeat him so far. I'm a bit scared if you ask me! 

If you like to know, today is my birthday! I turn ten today!! I'm so excited!!! Iv asked my parents to get me a pikachu for my birthday to start my journey. Pikachu's my hero too! He is the best pokemon ash ketchum ever had! I want to be just like him! I peeked into the kitchen to see what mom was doing and I saw her baking a delicious birthday cake!! Yum!! After viewing mother was busy, I decided to run to find my pet ekans I keep in the backyard. I ran outside and called ekans out of the hole he dug in the ground. Ekans popped out and hissed at me happily. 

"Ekannnsssss!!!" he greeted. 

"Hiya Ekans..what an egg?" I asked as I pulled a chicken egg out of my pocket. Ekans jumped out of the hole immediately in glee. I gave him the egg and in a couple gulps, he swallowed the whole thing down! I patted ekans on the head as it curled up next to me in a coil like fashion. 

"Keishi! Keishi dear! Come inside!" called a sweet womans voice. I jumped up and pushed ekans back into the hole so she wouldn't know about him. Ekans hissed loudly as it fell down the hole head first! Oops! 

"Comming mom!" I yelled back. I quickly picked myself off the ground and ran towards her. 

"Happy Birthday Keishi!" my mother said as she hugged me. I went inside and looked around with her. They decorated the place really nicely and some of my friends were over at my house. 

"You are finally old enough to become a pokemon trainer Keishi! Congrats!" Ryu said to me as he punched me slightly in the arm. His totodile cheered on his shoulders. Ryu loved totodile a lot, he always kept him on his shoulders and took him every where he went. He always made sure that Totodile never fell off by holding on to his body. I smiled back at him and nodded. 

"Hey Keishi! What pokemon do you think you are going to get from Professor Elm?" Kao asked me as he kept cyndaquil in his arms. Cyndaquil waved his arms up and down in a cute fashion, probably saying happy birthday to me. 

"I don't know..but Im defintly not going to get a starter from Professor Elm," I replied with a slight grin on my face. They all looked at me in astonishment. Chase hugged his vulpix closer to him, wondering curiously what pokemon I was going to receive as my first. While they were trying to figure out my first pokemon, my mom came out with the cake and set it on the table. Everyone decided to shake it off and sing happy birthday to me. 

"Make a wish and blow out the candles dear!" mother said happily to me. 

"I wish I got a pikachu for my first pokemon," I thought as I blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and mom started to cut the cake. I waited for the gang to sit down and eat, I didn't eat because, I was too anxious to get my first pokemon. How did I know I was going to get a pokemon? Well that is all I have been asking for since I just turned nine. Now that I'm ten, I know I have to get one! My mother looked at me as I stared into space, imagening receiving a pikachu in my arms. You see, we have two pikachus in the house actually. Yet my parents use them to keep the murkrow and the pidgeys away from the crops. So I couldn't bear asking them to give their pikachu's up just because, I wanted one. I watched as Ryu fed Totodile some cake. The little water gator got it all over his nose! Silly pokemon! I laughed to myself just watching him. Kao made sure that he used a spoon and split the cake for cyndaquil and him. 

"Here you go little buddy!" Kao said feeding him a little. 

"CynDAQUILL!!!" Cyndaquil yelled in an excited manner. Kao petted him on the head with a smile. 

"Vulpix! Quit stepping all over my plate! Ack! Don't lick me when you have frosting all over you!" Chase shouted as Vulpix licked him in a grateful manner for the cake. I laughed at them until mom came out with a gift. She looked at me and set it softly in my lap. I looked at her and then looked back. 

"Happy Birthday Honey.." she whispered as she kissed my cheek. She looked at me softly, hoping I would like it. I slowly started opening my gift as my friends crowded around me. When I untied the bow, pulled off the wrapping paper, and opened the box; I saw a yellow egg inside. I looked at it curiously, it had black strips wrapped around it. I picked it up in a confused manner. 

"What is it?" I asked in a worried manner. 

"That looks like a pokemon egg!" Chase replied. 

"A pokemon egg? Of what pokemon?" I asked as I turned to mom. 

"Sorry Keishi...we were unable to capture a pikachu for you in Kanto, so we decided to breed our pokemon instead," my mom said, worried I would be upset. 

"So what is inside?" I asked, still confused. 

"Don't you see??? They bred their pikachus together! You will receive a pichu no doubt," Chase explained. 

"Will it evolve into a pikachu?" I asked him. 

"Of course! It just takes time," Chase replied. 

"WOW!! You got a pichu! That rocks!" Kao said excited. 

"Cool!! Looks like you got your pikachu after all Keishi!" Ryu cheered. 

I frowned in a confused manner. I have a pichu...not a pikachu? What will happen if he doesn't ever evolve into a pikachu? I bet I will never be able to beat Ash Ketchum now. My mom looked at me with a bit of worry on her face. 

"You don't like it? We are so sorry.." my mom pouted. I looked to her and tried to put on a fake smile. 

"Oh no no mom! I love it! I'm really hap---" I said as I started to hear a crackling noise. The egg started to move in my hands furiously as if something was going to come out. Everyone quickly turned their attention to the egg. It fought back and fourth for several minutes til it finally hatched. The top half snapped off and the creature inside pushed it over with a sound as if it was disgusted of being inside. I looked at it, it looked like a pikachu....in a way. It was kind of small, with spade like ears that were rounded off in an ever green color. It had the same cute reddish markings on its cheeks with beautiful dark black eyes. It was all yellow, with a green marking that went around its neck in a jagged manner and a short green tail. It was kind of cute actually. It stared at me, wondering who I was. 

"PICHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" it shouted as it spit in my face and ran off, frightened. 

"WHAT THE HECK???" I yelled as I wiped spit off my face. Everyone started laughing at me. 

"Oh dear..." my mom replied. 

"Pichu! Come back!" I yelled as I pushed my friends out of the way and followed it. I quickly ran into my room where I found it under my bed, hissing at me!!! 

"Pichu..please come out.." I pleaded. Pichu spit at me again and threw a toy in my face. 

"Ow! Cut that out!" I yelled as I rubbed my nose. Ryu walked right next to me and set down Totodile. 

"Maybe if Totodile talked to Pichu...Pichu will come out," Ryu said as he pointed towards under the bed to Totodile. Totodile nodded and walked under the bed. It was only a couple seconds later that totodile came flying out from under the bed with X's that crossed his eyes. Ryu jumped from the burst of light that came from under the bed. 

"That must be Pichu's thundershock," Ryu replied,"My water is weak to electrics." 

"Awww come on Pichu..why aren't you comming out?" I asked him trying to stick my hand in softly. Pichu bit it immediatly, but I didn't move out. No! I refuse to be scared of my own pokemon! Even if Pichu shocks me to death or beats me up, I will not let him get away with biting me. I grabbed Pichu by the tail immediatly and dragged him out. I kept getting shocks that went through my body. I yelped everytime he would shock me, but I refused to let go. 

"GEEZUS KEISHI!! JUST LET IT GO!" Ryu shouted, seeing his friend was getting hurt really badly. Finally I pulled the little bugger out and flipped him upside down. Pichu tried to bite me, but he couldn't pull up. He was angry it seemed at the way I was treating him. I then pulled out a small collar and snapped it on Pichu. Pichu groaned and sighed at the thought. 

"There...now he can't run away from me anymore," I said. 

"A training collar? Are you sure that is wise? That usually makes them revolt when they get out of them," Ryu replied. 

"Well its going to learn to obey me some how.." I replied. 

"You are taking this the wrong way, pokemon are not just pets! You of all people should know that," Ryu explained in a concerned manner. 

"Well I will keep it on til I think its ready to respond to me..." I said as I petted Pichu. Pichu didn't like it and tried to take the collar off. 

"STOP IT!" I yelled. Pichu stopped immediatly with a slight grump. 

"It's your pokemon...but just remember, Pokemon should be your friend, not your tools to fame," Ryu said, hoping it would get through my head. He then picked up Totodile into his arms and walked out of my room. I looked at Pichu as he had an angry face on him. I made it a bed that night, it refused to sleep in it. I sighed and went to bed, hoping Pichu won't run away. I looked my door and my window to make sure he wouldn't do so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neo: Well thats the end for now kiddies...go do whatever.

Keishi: You think there will be more soon Neo?

Neo: Maybe..if you become a better actor. >.

Keishi: HEY! You are the one writing the story! I do as Im told and no more!

Neo: Thats right...now do the irish jig to amuse me...

*Keishi begins dancing...he gets kind of mad*

Keishi: MAKE ME STOP!!!

Neo: No no...this is actually quite amusing..

Keishi: *Begs now* Ill give you my pichu!

Neo: NOOOooo thats your pokemon. I got my own. :P *throws a pokeball out and out pops an adorable totodile* Yes kids...I LOVE totodile...or *waninoko* for you japanese fans.

Keishi: *in torture* NOOOOO!!!! *continues to dance* 


	2. Everybody wants to be a Master....

The Journey of Dreams

The Journey of Dreams 

**_Every Trainer learns lessons each day to better themselves; yet sometimes a Trainer needs a little reminding about the love and care of their friends, the pokemon...._**   
**__**

  


**Chapter 2: Everybody wants to be a Master....**

Since Keishi has received his pokemon, he had been working hard to train him. In one week, Pichu had been in 23 battles. Amazingly, he hasn't collapsed yet, though he is getting very close to collapsing on his own. Keishi checks him every night and treats Pichu's bruises. Keishi seemed to try his hardest to make sure Pichu was strong enough to battle the gym leader. Finally Ryu came over to visit and see how Keishi and Pichu were doing. He walked into Keishi's room with Totodile sitting happily on his shoulders and squabbling about. 

"Hey Keishi, how's training going with Pichu?" Ryu asked curiously. Totodile took a peek at Pichu which looked at him with an angry face. Totodile gulped and hid his snout in Ryu's hair. 

"It's been ok...Pichu has won most of his battles so far," Keishi responded treating a wound. Pichu yelped in pain at the burn of the cleaning liquid. 

"Hold still Pichu! This won't heal if you keep struggling," Keishi shouted. Pichu didn't like the feeling and he bit his lip. 

"Have you been taking him to a pokemon center?" Ryu asked now holding Totodile in his arms. 

"Well uh...no..not really," Keishi said looking up at him. 

"You should! That's a baby pokemon! You should bring it to a poke center for a checkup every day till it becomes strong enough where you just need to heal it every now and then," Ryu said frantically. 

"Really?" Keishi asked, feeling bad now that he did the wrong thing. 

"Of course! How do you think Totodile stays healthy? He gets a daily check up with Nurse Joy every day! Don't you Totodile?" Ryu asked. Totodile made some squabbling sounds and agreed. 

"Oh....well I guess I'll take Pichu to the Pokemon center then," Keishi says as he picks up Pichu. Pichu struggles in his arms, he seems to still dislike him. Maybe more greatly than before. Ryu frowns at Pichu's unhealthy condition and sighs. Before Keishi walks out of the door, Ryu runs after him. 

"Hey Keishi!" he shouts to him. Keishi stops and turns around to look at him, wondering what he wanted. 

"After you heal Pichu and he gets his check up, why don't you and I have a pokemon battle?" Ryu offered. Keishi smiled just slightly, this would be his first vs battle with another trainer. 

"Sure...but Pichu is much lower in level than Totodile is," Keishi reminded. 

"Yeah, but Pichu has a type advantage. It would make an interesting battle," Ryu said smiling. 

"Uh...ok. Sure than," Keishi said as he walked out of the door. 

**~~*At the Pokemon Center*~~**

Keishi walks in to look around at several injured and sick pokemon. He goes up to talk to the receptionist at the front desk. She seems quite friendly and tells him to take a seat. He watched as a young boy cradles his poor, hurt oddish. 

"Don't worry oddish...we will heal you..be brave for me," the boy whispered as he holds oddish close to his chest. 

"Poor rhydon...he's got a bad cold," a woman said to a male friend with a porygon sitting in a chair. Rhydon sniffed and sneezed on the ground as it laid down miserably. 

"Yeah Porygon took a licking at the Violet Gym today...I don't think he is ready for any more battles for now. Maybe I should upgrade him. He might be much stronger after that," the man said to her,"Hope your Rhydon feels better." 

"Thanks a lot, hope your porygon becomes stronger," said the woman smiling at him.

"Thanks! We will work on it," the man responds. 

Keishi looks down at Pichu, which seemed to be looking around at all of the different pokemon. He felt that maybe he should be nicer to Pichu. Yet if he didn't push him further, he wouldn't become stronger. 

Keishi waited for a while until it was his turn to go see Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy, is Violet City's top pokemon doctor. Keishi remembers helping her take care of pokemon during the summers and after school. He would check the pokemon's pulse and other things. He loved working with all the different type of creatures that came to the pokemon center each day. He met a lot of different trainers that way too when he was Nurse Joy's assistant. He set his Pichu down on Nurse Joy's patient bed. Pichu looked up at Nurse Joy in a very curious manner. Nurse Joy checked Pichu's eyes and looked at his current condition. She then turned to Keishi with a bit of an upset face. 

"What happened to him?" Nurse Joy asked putting her hands on her hips. 

"I uh...Well...he has just been training," Keishi said weakly. 

"He is in very poor condition! Its amazing he is still standing! Keishi! I taught you better than this! What happened to you?" Nurse Joy asked him in a concerned manner. Keishi looks down, sliding his foot back and forth in a ashamed manner. 

"I..I'm sorry Nurse Joy," Keishi says looking up in hope she would forgive him. 

"And why does he have a training collar on him? That's bad for a pokemon's morality! You should know that!" Nurse Joy asked, examining the black color on Pichu. She petted Pichu and gave him a piece of candy. Pichu squealed in excitement as Nurse Joy healed it with some medicines. 

"Well I thought maybe he wouldn't run away if I did that," Keishi explains. 

"You know Keishi, if you don't start trusting your pokemon; he will never respect you. Pokemon rely on love and trust to perform their best," Nurse Joy said as she looked towards him, she had one hand on the bed as Pichu looked up at her and then Keishi. 

"So I should take off the collar??? What if he runs away? Pichu never was too fond of me from the beginning," Keishi said looking down. 

"Keishi! Im disappointed in you! You of ALL PEOPLE would do this to your pokemon! How would Ash Ketchum feel if he knew you were abusing your own pokemon? He wouldn't be very happy now would he?" Nurse Joy said, trying to talk some sense in him. 

"Yes..yes..I know..." Keishi said feeling horrible now. After the scolding, Keishi agreed to take off the collar. He walked up to Pichu and snapped it's button loose. Pichu felt his neck with his little paws and felt relieved. He looked up at Keishi and stuck his tongue out at him. Keishi looked back and sighed. Nurse Joy laughed and said, "It will take some time." 

Keishi thanked Nurse Joy for treating Pichu and walked out with Pichu in his arms. Pichu looked up at him and wondered what Keishi was thinking. Keishi walked around town till he saw Ryu playing with Totodile at his house. He seemed to be playing tag, as Totodile ran around in a frantic little manner trying to capture Ryu which was skipping around. Finally Totodile got him with a water gun attack. Ryu was now all wet, yet laughing. Totodile ran into his arms and tagged him. Ryu laughed some more at his smart little pokemon. Keishi decided to walk over to Ryu and Totodile to greet them. 

"Hey guys! Ready for the battle?" Keishi asked them. 

"I see Pichu is all healthy and fit now," Ryu said petting Pichu's head. Pichu waved his arms happily. 

"Yeah," Keishi responded softly. He put Pichu down on the ground. Ryu told him to wait right there and went back into his house. Totodile and Pichu played tag together for the while. Pichu seemed to enjoy the company of other pokemon with him. Keishi smiled just slightly. After about ten minutes, Ryu came back out with two other poke balls, he tossed one to Keishi. 

"I'm giving you my gastly and I will have bellsprout," Ryu said, "That way we both have two." 

Keishi agreed as Ryu tossed his Poke ball to the ground. Out popped out a white light and a bellsprout appeared in front of Keishi. 

"Bell Sprout!" it said as it cocked its head to the side. 

Keishi tossed out his poke ball up in the air and out popped a blackish gastly. Its purple gases flew behind him when he moved in a circle formation. 

"Gastly!" it hissed as it looked at bellsprout with it's fangs. 

"Great now lets begin!" Ryu said happily. 

"Right! Gastly! Hypnosis!" Keishi commanded. Gastly flew up to the plant pokemon and shot a purplish beam towards bellsprout. Bellsprout in an attempt to dodge, ended up taking the beam and grew sleepy. It fell on the ground with a snore from it's mouth and a bubble blowing from it's nose. 

"Grrr.." Ryu said trying to wake up bellsprout. 

"Gastly! Use your lick attack!" Keishi yelled. Gastly flew over and licked Bellsprout. Bellsprout shivered from the paralysis he received. 

"Bellsprout!!! Wake up!" Ryu said pushing it to wake. 

"Yes!" Keishi said as he ordered gastly to lick again. Bellsprout all of a sudden woke up and bounced back, making gastly lick the ground. Bellsprout then looked hard at Gastly and two whipping vines snapped hard towards the flying black sphere. Gastly flew backwards as it tried to regain its balance again. 

"Yeah!" Ryu yelled happily. 

"Gastly! Give it another shot of your hypnosis!" Keishi ordered. Gastly flew over and tried his purplish beam once more. Bellsprout this time dodged it, he then did vine whip again and slammed gastly into a tree. Gastly flopped to the ground as he blackened out. Keishi snapped his fingers and sent Gastly back into the poke ball. Ryu grabbed Bellsprout and danced around with him. Bell sprout smiled happily at Ryu's excitement. Ryu hugged his plant pokemon once more and sent him back into the poke ball. 

Next Ryu commanded his rambunctious little blue alligator out to the floor. Totodile ran excitedly to the center ring. Keishi looked at Pichu and signaled that it was now his turn. Pichu looked at him and then hopped in. 

"This time I go first! Totodile! Scratch!" Ryu yelled. Totodile ran over and slammed his claws into Pichu's face. 

"PICHU!!" Pichu yelled in quick pain as he hopped to the side, trying to regain his balance. 

"Pichu! Thunder shock!" Keishi yelled. Pichu's cheeks flared with the sparks of electricity as he growled angrily. 

"PIIIIIICHUUUUU!" he yelled as he shocked Totodile miserably. Totodile yelped in pain as it tried to stay standing. It seemed to take a lot of heavy damage yet it was still standing. Ryu was almost in shock, yet the battle wasn't over yet. 

"Phew...Totodile! DEAL SOME DAMAGE BACK! USE YOUR RAGE ATTACK!" Ryu yelled. Totodile flared up his feet and claws as he ran towards Pichu and slammed fast and heavy damage on the little yellow pokemon. Pichu flopped over, he seemed he had been beaten. Keishi ran to Pichu immediately. 

"Come on Pichu...don't give up now.." Keishi encouraged. Ryu slapped Totodile's clawed little hand for his victory against an electric. 

"Pichu...please.." Keishi said, Pichu looked dazedly up at Keishi. 

"I...I know I haven't really been treating you that great the past week..I swear I'll make it up.." Keishi promised him. Pichu looked up at him and then got up slowly. The little pokemon seemed to be hurting pretty badly. Ryu and Totodile looked at Pichu which didn't seem to be finished just yet. 

"Tough Pokemon.." Ryu commented as he sent Totodile back in to the center ring. 

"All righty...this should be an easy finish...Totodile! Scratch attack!" Ryu yelled. 

"Pichu! Charm!" Keishi ordered quickly. Totodile ran over ready for his scratch attack yet a pink bubble shaped like a heart flew into his face, making him miss. 

"Now! Thunder wave!" Keishi yelled. Pichu charged up as a small wave of electricity went through Totodile, paralyzing it to the ground. 

"Totodile! Water Gun!" Ryu yelled frantically. 

"Pichu! Dodge it!" Keishi yelled. In his command, Pichu dodged the huge water blast by just a hair. 

"Now give him a thunder shock!" Keishi shouted. Pichu's cheeks once again flared up in a swelling of electricity that sent charging out. The energy was so great, it shocked Totodile to fainting point. Totodile flopped over, unconscious. 

"YEAH!!!!!" Keishi yelled as he picked up his little yellow friend and swung around with him as he held on to his small yellow hands. 

"I can't believe Totodile lost...I thought he had won," Ryu said,"Not like I was not expecting Totodile to loose any way.." 

"Wow that was a lot of fun, but I think we came to a draw," Keishi said as he walked up to Ryu. The young black haired trainer extended his hand out to his best friend. Ryu looked at him and laughed nervously as he shook his hand. 

"Yeah, it was a draw, good job for your first time Keishi," Ryu said as Keishi gave him back his gastly. 

"We should do this again sometime," Keishi told him as he patted Pichu's head. 

"Yeah We should," Ryu replied. 

"Pichu!" Pichu exclaimed, cheering in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Keishi: Wow! That was a fun chapter! But I cant believe I didn't win. Neo! What's wrong with you??? 

Neo: HEY! Quit complaining! At least you didn't lose! 

Keishi: True...but I'm suppose to be the hero of the story! Ash Ketchum won his first battle! 

Neo: You certainly are NOT an Ash Ketchum.... 

Keishi: Wait..aren't I suppose to be like him? 

Neo: No...your motive is you WANT to be like him! 

Keishi: *thinks* I'm confused... 

Neo: Oh just be quiet and dance for me! 

Keishi: Ack! Anything, but that! 

Neo: Then QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING! 

Totodile: Toto! Totodile! Dile! Dile! *Translation: Yeah! Quit your complaining boy!* 


	3. 

The Journey of Dreams

Disclaimer: Ah yes...forgot about this...so all you little corporations out there ready to chew my butt and spit it out in the trash...here it is. I DONT OWN POKEMON! Never did, god...never will. Game freak, Nintendo, 4 kids...and all the something other semi corps that want a chunk of the pokemon dish own it. Me...I get ZIPPO profit out of writing this. Though I do own Keishi, Ryu, and the other made up characters that are going to be in the story. SO DONT STEAL THEM! Ha..like I can actually stop you from doing that...with my made up super human writing powers..e_e''' 

The Journey of Dreams 

**_Sometimes heros come from the people you least expect....._**

**Chapter 3: Haunting Chills....**

After Keishi's first battle, Keishi seemed to be confused on what he should do now. He wasn't disappointed that it was a draw, yet he was disappointed in himself. He decided to take a walk to the top of Sprout Tower to look out on the sunset. Keishi sighed and watched as the slumber of the sun took over the earth and vivid neon colors streaked the sky as if they were early shooting stars. Keishi than began to reflect about his battle today and what Nurse Joy had told him. He then began to wonder where Pichu was now and hoped he didn't run away on him. Keishi watched as day slowly received the sweet rocking of night. Within a hour, night came and the stars brightened up in the sky. Keishi looked out at Violet City and the empty street paths that were shown in front of him. The young trainer than decided since it was night time, he better start coming home. So as he started to walk back down to the second floor, he all of a sudden heard some low growls coming from a darkened corner. Keishi turned around to see what it was, all he could see was nothing, but darkness. The young dark haired boy decided to move a little faster...yet now he started to hear low screeches, what could it be? Keishi didn't want to stick around to find out, the monks were asleep at this time and you better leave if you know what's good for you. 

After running a few steps down, he could still hear something following him. Keishi continued to move down the flight of stairs and across to the next set of stairs. The young boy kept looking back to see what was following him when he slammed straight into a bellsprout statue. Keishi fell immediately on the floor and started to shake. He looked around once, twice, and then three more times to view nothing more, but bright glowing eyes. Keishi looked in terror at the group of creatures that had surrounded him. He wanted to run, yet he was too scared to move. He wanted to call for help, yet the fear had seized his throat from creeping out anymore noise. Finally with no resolution, Keishi did the only thing he could do....he hid his face from the creatures hoping they would go away, thinking he was dead. The creatures swarmed around him, still making growls and screeching noises. Keishi was now shaking in fear, he didn't know what to do. All he could pull out of his voice was the silent call,"Someone...please...help me.."   


Sitting at home, Pichu was on the couch with Keishi's mom and the two other pikachus watching TV. Pichu liked TV it seemed, he enjoyed watching the cartoons especially. Keishi's mom stroked Pichu softly and gave him a treat. Pichu gulped it down happily and with a cute squeal he yelled,"Piiichu!!!" 

Keishi's mom looked at the time, it was 9:15 PM and it was now dark outside. Keishi's mom was now getting very worried about Keishi's lateness. 

"He is still outside, he always comes home by dusk. Where is he?" Keishi's mom asked in a worried tone. Pichu looked up at her and then at the window. The little yellow creature had a very bad feeling that something was wrong. He still didn't trust him, nor was he fond of the pushy trainer, yet he didn't wish for him to get hurt. After a quick decision, Pichu hopped from the couch. The pikachu's stood up and looked at him curiously. 

"Pika!! Pikachu??? Pi?" one of them asked. (Translation: Where in the world are you going?) 

"Pi! Pi!! Pichu!! Chu!" Pichu responded back. (Translation: I got to go! Ill be back soon!") 

Before the other pikachus could say anymore, Pichu ran out of the plastic flip door and into the night. Keishi's mom looked at the pikachu's. Both pikachu's were worried about pichu, especially the female one. 

"It will be all right Kala...I'm sure Pichu will be all right," Keishi's mom reassured the female pikachu as she stroked its small head. Its black tipped ears twitched a little bit from being nervous. Keishi's mom then walked over to the kitchen and picked up the phone. 

"This is an emergency phone call..." she began as she took a peek out of the kitchen to see the two worried pokemon.   


In a hurried dash, Pichu ran around town. He sniffed the ground to try to pick up a scent, yet he couldn't find Keishi. He kept running as fast as he could all over the place. The brave pokemon kept searching and searching til he finally picked up Keishi's scent. With a certain hope, Pichu followed the scent to the darkened Sprout Tower which stood at the north side of town. The little yellow pokemon looked up at the huge tower, he could hear haunting noises come from it. Pichu gulped and hopped in slowly, he could barely see in the darkness that surrounded it. He kept on moving til he heard some thing scurry across the floor. In a battle position, he stood still to the sound. He charged up a little to give off a little light in the dark, a rattata runs up to him. Pichu sighed in relief of the purple rat pokemon. Pichu looked at him and asked if he had seen a young boy in the tower. Rattata nodded and signaled Pichu to follow him up the stairs. Pichu agreed and ran after him following the rat pokemon as fast as he could. The rat pokemon pointed to a boy clutched to the wooden floor of the tower in fear for his life. About eight Gastly's were moving around him in a circular manner. Pichu looked at them, there seemed to be a lot. No matter he was outnumbered, he ran over to Keishi's rescue as fast as he could. With a small Jolt, he did a thunder shock to scare the gastly off. The ghostly pokemon spread out from their formation and growled at Pichu. Pichu looked at them and ran on top of Keishi. He then growled back and did another thunder shock to the gastly as they spread back further. The gastly then without warning, grew angry and charged at Pichu slamming it to the wall. The small yellow pokemon groaned as he slowly got up at the large gang of ghosts surrounding him. 

"PIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he yelled as he sent a small thunder wave out to the gastly, a couple dropped to the ground, the rest gained up even further on him. Pichu moved against the wall when the rattata tried to tackle the gastlys!! In a failed attempt, his attack went straight threw them and into the wall. The ghosts laughed at the pokemon's idiotic attempt to damage them. Pichu grew incredibly angry at the group of laughing pokemon. In an all out attempt, his cheeks sparked in a furious flare of violent electricity. A huge 7 bolt thunder shock was then dispelled, totally wiping out the gastly to the floor. Pichu looked at them as his ears flopped down..."chuu...." was all he could say as he flopped to the ground.   


"Hey....wake up..are you ok?" called a voice from the wake of the conscious world. Keishi opened his eyes to the horrible brightness of the sun. He put his hand over his face to keep from becoming blind. 

"Ughh...where am I?" Keishi asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

"You must of fell asleep or something...I can't believe you are still here from yesterday.." the guy said. Keishi looked up, it was the monk, Nico. He seemed to be worried about how he missed seeing Keishi still in the tower before he left. 

"There he is!" called a strong woman's voice as several footsteps raced across the wooden floors. Nico looked up to the newcomers and greeted them. 

"Welcome to our tower," he said bowing to them. A woman in blue uniform nodded towards the monk and then looked at Keishi. Keishi looked up at her with a drowsy look. 

"Oh my poor baby! I'm so glad you are all right!" called a familiar feminine voice. Keishi turned his head to view his mother running towards him. 

"Mom?" Keishi asked softly. 

"Why are you here?? You worried me Keishi! You could of at least called before you decided to take a nap in bellsprout tower!" Keishi's mom scolded angrily. 

"I...I was surrounded by these pokemon..." Keishi whispered softly. 

"Pokemon?" the lady in blue asked. 

"Excuse me officer Jenny..maybe he means the gastly. There are ghosts that hang around in the tower at night, yet they are frightened by the daylight. We usually leave the tower before night time for that reason," Nico explained. 

"If I was surrounded...then who saved me? I swore I heard something...yet I believed they hypnotized me to sleep. They could of stolen and eaten my dreams or done worse," Keishi thought while the three adults were arguing. 

"You should of checked the tower and made sure it was completely vacant before you left!" Officer Jenny argued with an upset face. 

"I didn't even know he was here!" Nico defended. 

"How could you not know Keishi was here??" Keishi's mom said getting into the argument. 

Keishi got so sick of the bickering, he finally sat up and dusted himself off. The young trainer than jumped up to his feet and said,"No harm done..." 

All three adults looked at him curiously. He seemed very cool about the situation, no matter he probably was in danger. They all remained silent to the young boy's calmness. Keishi looked around to view a small rattata on the ground near something strange and yellow. Keishi walked over to see what it was. As he walked closer, he started to whisper in disbelieve at what he viewed in front of him. IT WAS PICHU! PICHU WAS HERE!! Was it pichu who saved him???? He didn't know, he couldn't remember too well of the events. Keishi picked up his worn out companion and hugged him softly. The rattata looked at him as he picked up pichu. Rattata began to smile at the young boy who cradled his pokemon softly in his arms. He watched as Keishi, with a tear of appreciation in his eyes, gave a soft smile to pichu and whispered,"Thank you..."   



End file.
